


What should I do?

by Silent_Nightmare



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Nightmare/pseuds/Silent_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan má problém a Cassandra je ona (ne)šťastná duše, které se rozhodne svěřit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should I do?

Cassandře se nestávalo příliš často, aby měla čas sama pro sebe. Být jedním z vrchních členů Inkvizice bylo časově náročné a tak se snažila užít si každou chvilku, kdy si mohla oddechnout jak od svých povinností, tak od Inkvizitorových výprav.

Právě si užívala jednu z těchto vzácných chvilek. Seděla u okna v nejvyšším patře kovárny, sluneční paprsky se jí příjemné opíraly do zad, v rukou držela Varricovu nejnovější knihu a tlumený cinkot kovu z nižších pater vytvářel přesně tu správnou atmosféru. Vzato kolem a kolem, byl to velmi příjemný den. 

A snad právě proto ji příliš nepřekvapilo, když někdo kdesi pod ní hlasitě rozrazil dveře a s dusáním se blížil po schodech přímo k ní. Ani nemusela zvedat hlavu od své knihy, věděla, kdo se za chvíli objeví. V celém hradě neznala nikoho jiného, kdo byl téměř nepostřehnutelný a neslyšný na bojišti a pohyboval se jako stín, pokud si to tak přál, ale zde na hradě, kde si byl jist sám sebou i svým okolím, zněl jako horda slonů.

Když konečně vydusal až na její poschodí, svalil se Inkvizitor do židle naproti té její a zabořil obličej do dlaní. Cassandra se ani nenamáhala nadzvednout nad onou dramatičností obočí natož se nechat vyrušit od své četby.

Po několika minutách bez reakce si mladý elf povzdychl. Velmi hlasitě.

Cassandra protočila oči ke stropu a konečně odložila knihu na stůl. „Dobrá, poslouchám.“

Lavellan znovu dramaticky zaúpěl než k ní zvedl svoje velké utrápené oči. V duchu jí napadlo, že měl Bull pravdu. Elfí oči byly děsivé. Rozhodně roztomile velké, ale zároveň děsivé.

„Mám problém, Cass.“

„Co jsi udělal?“ Ono nevyřčené 'tentokrát' viselo ve vzduchu mezi nimi a oba dva si toho byli vědomi. Elf uraženě nafoukl tváře.

„Proč vždycky předpokládáš-“

„Samandrieli.“

„Dobře, dobře! Jednou náhodou spadni do díry plné medvědů a už to budeš mít vždycky na talíři...“ zamumlal. „Pro tvoji informaci jsem nic neudělal...zatím. Ale nemůžu slíbit, že se ani v budoucnu nic nestane.“

„Stvořiteli, dej mi trpělivost a seber mi sílu!“ povzdechla si Cassandra. „Už to vyklop, Same.“

„Mám pro tebe jednu čistě hypotetickou otázku, pokud dovolíš.“

„Už teď toho lituji, ale prosím, ptej se.“

„Mohli bychom si dovolit, myslím my jako Inkvizice, začít válku se zemí, řekněme o velikosti Tevinteru?“

Cassandra na něj zůstala zírat. Ani nemrkla. Když i po chvíli zůstal elfův obličej naprosto klidný a vážný, možná jen lehce zvědavý, nebylo pochyb. Nežertoval.

„Můžu položit také jednu takovou hypotetickou otázku, lorde Inkvizitore?“

Sam se lehce přikrčil a poodsunul od stolu. Jeho přítelkyně ho v těchto dnech oslovovala celým titulem jen v případech, kdy jí skutečně rozčílil nebo pokud se choval vážně hloupě.

„Samozřejmě?“

„Tohle všechno nemá co do dělat se skutečným Tevinterem či snad dokonce přímo s naším místním magistrem?“

Jedna z vlastností, kterých si na Cassandře cenil byla její přímočarost, ovšem právě teď by Sam uvítal spíše Lelianin elegantní styl opatrného obcházení tématu, kdy všichni vědí, o čem je řeč, ale nikdo to neřekne nahlas. Ale Leliana rozhodně nebyla člověkem, za kterým by s takovýmhle problémem mohl jít, pokud si nepřál, aby o tom za chvíli nevěděla celá Inkvizice. Navíc Cassandra byla jeho nejlepší přítelkyně. Komu jinému se v hradě plném drben svěřit?

„Hypoteticky samozřejmě ne, protože on není magister ale altus.“

„Konec těch hypotetických nesmyslů! Co je s Dorianem?“

Samandriel se na ní chvíli zůstal koukat a pak se zhluboka nadechl a řekl jí to.

„Nedokážu se na něj koukat bez toho abych myslel na to jak moc ho chci políbit. Vždycky když s ním mluvím tak nechci udělat nic jiného než ho chytnout za límec jeho nesmyslně drahé róby a setřít ten jeho arogantní samolibý úšklebek z obličeje a líbat ho dokud budu mít dostatek vzduchu v plicích. A nejlépe i potom.“

Slova se z něj řinula jako lavina a on nedokázal přestat mluvit, dokud neřekl vše co mu leželo na srdci. 

„Nemůžu ho už ani brát s sebou na výpravy, protože při každém boji mě rozptýlí. Jak kolem sebe může někdo mávat holí a vypadat přitom tak elegantně?! Vždycky na něj zůstanu zírat, někdo mě málem zabije a pak musím poslouchat řeči o vlastní neschopnosti!“

Opět schoval tvář do dlaní a hlasitě zaklel. Cassandra si všimla, jak mu postupně červenají tváře. Nyní se mu ruměnec rozlil až ke špičkám uší. Ona sama na tom ovšem nebyla o moc lépe.

„Já ho chci, Cass. Chci ho tak moc, až mě to samotného děsí. A pokud něco brzy neudělám tak nejspíš uteče zpátky do Tevinteru, protože se mu vyhýbám. Nebo se neuhlídám, NĚCO udělám a on uteče stejně a ještě nejspíš přesvědčí své krajany, aby nám vyhlásili válku... Co mám dělat, Cassandro?“ povzdechl si utrápeně, vědom si toho, že zní stejně hystericky jako nějaká z hrdinek z jejích oblíbených knížek.

Následovala dlouhá pauza, během které si Samandriel v duchu zopakoval, co všechno ze sebe tak narychlo vyklopil a musel odolat nutkavé potřebě okamžitě běžet za Dorianem a uprosit ho, aby ho zkusil poslat zpět v čase a on mohl tomuto trapnému momentu předejít.

Na rameno mu dopadla čísi ruka a on překvapeně vzhlédl. Ani si nevšiml, že Cassandra vstala a obešla stůl. Její tváře měly stále narůžovělý nádech a na rtech jí hrál jemný úsměv. „Same, nevím jestli jsem nejvhodnější člověk pro rady ohledně citů,“ začala pomalu, „ale přemýšlel jsi o tom, říct všechno, co jsi teď řekl mě, přímo Dorianovi?“

Elf svěsil hlavu k zemi. „Ne, vysmál by se mi. Přeci jen... patří mezi šlechtu Impéria. Elfové jsou tam otroci... Co by dělal s někým jako já?“

„Možná jsi si toho při všem tom zírání pořádně nevšiml, ale Dorian není zrovna příkladem typického Tevinterského občana. Nemůžeš vědět jak zareaguje dokud si s ním nepromluvíš.“

„Ale-!“

„Žádné ale. Vstaň a jdi za ním.“ S tím ho vytáhla na nohy a popostrčila směrem ke schodům. Samandriel na ní vykulil oči.

„Jako hned teď?!“

„Ano, hned teď. Rušíš mě od čtení.“ Prohlásila neoblomně a znovu zaujala své místo u okna. Navzdory všemi se elf musel zasmát. Na prvním schodě se ještě zastavil a otočil se zpátky.

„Musím poznamenat, že jsi můj srdceryvný výlev zvládla lépe než jsem očekával.“

„A co jsi očekával?“

„Nevím, možná že vrazíš v plné zbroji do knihovny a pohrozíš Dorianovi s napřaženým mečem,“ zažertoval. Cassandra si odfrkla.

„Máš přehnané představy o mé náklonnosti k tobě.“

Lavellan se na ní chvíli zkoumavě díval, než v šoku vyvalil oči. „Ty už jsi to udělala, že jo?!“ obvinil ji. V přítmí kovárny se to dalo stěží rozpoznat, ale přísahal by, že jí zacukaly koutky úst.

„Samozřejmě že ne. V knihovně nemají zbraně co dělat.“

„Tak co jsi udělala?!“

„Možná jsem se na něj trochu ostřeji podívala, když až příliš okatě zíral na tvoje záda.“

„Tím chceš říct, že se Dorian...“

„Ano.“

„Na můj...“

„Ano.“

„Oh...“

„Ano. Teď už běž.“

„J-jo. Už jdu... díky, Cass.“

„Ráda bych řekla nemáš zač, přijď kdykoliv. Ale budu vděčná, pokud se z tohoto stane jen jednorázová záležitost.“

„Rozhodně.“


End file.
